The Legend of Z
by The Super Saiyan Pope
Summary: Ocarina of Time Link confronting Ganon. The only difference? Link happens to be a Saiyan.


**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long without updates, life just got in the way and I kinda lost a lot of my inspiration. Anyways, this is something that just popped into my head, and it was the most fun thing I have ever written. Please tell me what you think!**  
 **(LoZ and DBZ both belong to their respective owners)**

Link calmly took a deep breath as he came to a stop. He had fought his way to the top of Ganondorf's castle, and was now ready to take the tyrant on himself. He could hear a piano being played in the other room, an ominous melody pervading the castle. It was now or never. He opened the door, and stepped into the room that he knew his enemy was in.  
It was a large, spacious room. Ganondorf sat near the center, a large piano in front of him, and his hands masterfully working the keys. It took no genius to figure out from where the music was coming from. And there, hovering in what appeared to be a giant, transparant rupee, was-  
"Zelda!" Link called out as he spotted her, unconciously raising his hand towards her.  
Her face bore no shock, she had expected him. And so had Ganondorf.  
"So you have decided to come after all, boy," the evil man said, standing up and turning to face Link, flourishing his dark red cape as he did so.  
"I couldn't just let you have your way with this world!" Link responded fiercly. "After all, it was my fault that you obtained the powers of the Triforce in the first place."  
Ganondorf allowed a smile to adorn his face, lips pulled back in a mocking sneer.  
"Ah, yes. My thanks to you. Without your interference, my plans would not have come to fruition for some time longer."  
Link scowled, balling his fists. A large, glowing triangle appearing on his hand served to break his concentration on the upcoming fight.  
"The Triforce pieces are resonating..." Ganondorf mused thoughtfully. "The time to take them has come!"  
"As if I'd let you!" Link retorted.  
Ganondorf cackled madly as he rose into the air, getting into a fighting stance.  
"I would love to see you try to stop me!"  
Link channeled his aura, following his opponent into the air and getting into his own fighting stance. The two faced each other, neither blinking, as the slightest movement could end the fight before it even began. Suddenly, they both rushed forward, a sonic boom accompanying their meeting. Fists flew left and right, neither seeming to give much ground. However, as the fight dragged on, it became painstakingly obvious who the better fighter was.  
Link threw a left hook, which Ganondorf effortlessly dodged by moving his head slightly to the right. Time seemed to slow as Link gazed wide-eyed at Ganondorf. The bearer of the Triforce of Power merely grinned at him before Link felt his opponent's knee painfully impact with his stomach. Link hunched over Ganondorf's leg, gasping for breath as he coughed up blood. Ganondorf grabbed Link by the hair, pulling his head up before sending his fist into the boy's face.  
Link cried out as Ganondorf's merciless assault continued, unable to protect himself any further. At length, Ganondorf tossed Link upwards by his hair, punching him once more in his midsection and sending him flying into the nearby wall, creating a small crater in the form of his body.  
Link breathlessly tried to rally himself from his previous beating. Ganondorf was strong. Stronger than any enemy he had faced before. Stronger than he had expected. But he had to win. He looked up at the sound of laughter coming from Ganondorf, just in time to see his opponent hold his hand out towards him, energy crackling to life in his palm.  
"Crap!" Link exclaimed, quickly prying himself from the wall and landing on the floor.  
He had just enough time to roll to the side before the energy blast exploded where he had stood but moments ago. Ganondorf created another energy ball, sending it once more at Link. Link continued dodging and rolling out of the way as he was endlessly pelted with Ganondorf's attacks. He came to a stop on his knees, drawing the Master Sword and swinging it at an energy blast that was less than a yard from his face. He grunted, scowling as he struggled to send it back to its creator. Link had seriously overestimated the power of his enemy.  
He held his sword in both hands, yelling as his arms suddenly snapped to the side, causing the energy ball to fly back to Ganondorf. He was so surprised that Link had managed to reflect his attack back at him, that he didn't react fast enough to dodge. It hit him square in the chest, momentarily distracting him. Link panted even as he held his right fist back, summoning the power of the Triforce to create his own, holy ball of energy. He slung his arm forward as one would when throwing a ball, his attack hitting Ganondorf, causing an electric shock to run through his body.  
"That should hold him," Link muttered before once more taking to the air, Master Sword poised to strike.  
He neared his enemy at astonishing speed, wasting no time in swinging his weapon at his target. But with even more astonishing speed, he found his sword arm locked in a strong grip.  
"Wha-what?" he asked in shock, looking into the smirking face of Ganondorf.  
That Light Attack should have kept Ganondorf stunned long enough for him to finish him off.  
"Why the shocked face?" Ganondorf asked him, the smirk never leaving his face. "Did you honestly think an attack as weak as that would have any effect on me?"  
Link found himself once more on the recieving end of a brutal beating, fists, elbows, and feet flying into his face, his chest, his abdomen. Ganondorf released his hold on him, not missing a beat. He pressed both hands against Link's chest, releasing even more of his energy and blasting Link painfully into the wall once more.  
Link gasped as he fought to the best of his ability just to stand. His tunic was in tatters, not a shred of any clothing remained above his belt, save his hat. Bruises adorned his entire body, and he was bleeding from various wounds, most notably his nose and mouth. Just as he righted himself again, Ganondorf appeared in front of him.  
Link felt Ganondorf's fist once more ram into his stomach, and he doubled over from the pain, clutching his stomach and crying out as he did so. His head erupted into blinding pain as Ganondorf stomped on him, sending him face first into the floor. Link heard an audible snap coming from his nose, before the bleeding intensified. He was powerless to stop his opponent from taking his sword from his grasp.  
"You have severely dissapointed me," Ganondorf said in a bored tone. "You could not stand even a decent fight. I expected more from the Hero. Oh well, I guess you won't be needing this anymore," he said, moving away from Link.  
"No..." Link gasped weakly.  
But his energy was gone. All he could do was turn his head and watch as Ganondorf held the Master Sword over his head, before throwing it out of the glass window of his castle, the shattering glass a perfect representation of Link's hope of victory.  
"Now, where was I?" Ganondorf asked himself, before seemingly remembering. "Ah yes, I was just about to end your miserable life."  
Link couldn't move as Ganondorf approached him, the smirk never leaving his face.  
"I guess... This is it..." Link said, black spots swimming in front of his eyes.  
Ganondorf held his hand out, almost casually summoning another ball of energy in his hand.  
"Goodbye, Hero," he said mockingly.  
"HEY!" Link heard just as Ganondorf loosed his attack.  
He heard it blast apart the floor mere feet from him. Why had Ganondorf missed? He mustered his remaining strength and looked up. There, floating defiantly in front of Ganondorf, was a little blue orb with wings.  
"What is this? A little fly come to interrupt my game?"  
"Navi! Get out of here while you still can!" Link shouted as loud as he could, his voice sounding quiet and defeated. "You don't need to die with me."  
"You really are a stupid boy," the fairy responded with an edge. "If you think I'd let my best friend die like this, then you don't really know me at all!"  
They were interrupted by Ganondorf's low, rumbling laugh echoing through the room.  
"Brave," he commended Navi. "Brave, and foolish."  
He grabbed Navi in his fist before the fairy could react, grinning all the while.  
"Leave her alone Ganondorf! Or I'll rip you to pieces!" Link's threat didnt sound intimidating even to himself.  
This caused Ganondorf to chuckle even more, Navi's struggling quiet behind Ganondorf's booming voice.  
"And just what are you going to do about it?" He asked, before crushing Navi in his fist.  
The fairy died with a scream as blood spurted from between Ganondorf's fingers.  
"No!" Link screamed as Navi died before his eyes.  
"Yes!" Ganondorf yelled back at him, glee evident in his face as he brushed Navis remains off on his cape. "This is what happens to those who are foolish enough to resist me!" and broke into a mad fit of laughter.  
"You bastard!" Link shouted, pounding the ground with his fist. "You killed her! You killed Navi!"  
He remembered back when he had first met the uptight, if not friendly fairy. It seemed like so long ago now. A happier day. The last happy moment that Link could remember in his life. Sure, she liked to nag him, and sure she may have been annoying at times, but Navi was Link's friend. One of the only friends he had in the world. And she was stolen from him. Stolen from him in a moment of savagry by someone who embodied evil. Where was the justice in this? Why was it that someone so nice and earnest in their struggles for peace died before someone so evil as Ganondorf? Link couldn't think straight. All he felt was rage. Rage at Ganondorf. Rage at the Goddesses for letting this happen.

"I... won't..." Link muttered, grinding his teeth and balling his hands into fists once more.

"What was that, little boy?" Ganondorf asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I won't... Let you get away... With this..." Link struggled to speak. It felt as if a new power was coiling within him, ready to break free and loose his vengence upon the world. The power was like that of a roaring river being held back by a dam. A dam that was about to burst.  
Link shakily stood, his aura visibly crackling around him. Ganondorf could only look on in amazement that Link would stand after such a beating. The air seemed to grow denser and heavier in the room, leaving Ganondorf short of breath. Thunder rolled in the distance and lighting began to light up the darkened sky, its light flashing through the windows continuously.  
"What is going on here?" Ganondorf demanded, a note of fear in his voice.  
"I'm going to make you pay!" Link said with determination.  
The ground itself was cracking under the magnitude of Link's power. Just when Ganondorf thought he would be crushed by the weight of Link's aura, it suddenly reeled back. Ganondorf could only stare on in shock. But he didnt have long to stand there.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Link stated grimly.  
Just as suddenly as Link's power had retreated, it came back with even greater intensity, shaking the castle and causing parts of the ceiling to rain down upon the combatants. Ganondorf had to shield his eyes from the amount of light that was released alongside Link's power. When he lowered his hands again, he could only stare in shock at what he was seeing: Link stood with a golden aura completely enveloping him, and his hair, which was even more blonde than normal, was standing straight up, although his hat managed to stay on. Ganondorf quickly mustered himself.  
"Is that it?" he asked, gaining confidence with each word. "You think a fancy light show and changing your hair is going to be enough to beat me? Bring it!" he yelled before dashing forward towards Link. He swung his fist directly at Link's head, and was surprised to find his fist pass through empty air.  
"What?" he asked before sensing Link behind him.  
He turned around to see Link standing in front of Zelda's prison.  
"Don't worry, princess," he said comfortingly. "It's all gonna be over soon."  
And with that, Link punched the magical prison, completely shattering it and freeing Zelda.  
"That was created from my magic! How did that brat manage to break it?" Ganondorf asked in disbelief.  
Link disappeared from sight, reappearing on the grounds outside of the castle, near where he had entered it.  
"You'll be safe here," he told Zelda before disappearing once more.  
He appeared back at the castle in front of Ganondorf.  
"Where did you go?" Ganondorf asked in anger.  
"Are you prepared to die?" Link asked in turn, completely ignoring the question.  
"I think it's time I taught you some manners!" Ganondorf yelled, charging at Link.  
Ganondorf let loose a barrage of blows in rapid succession, but was enraged when he noticed that Link was neither blocking his attacks nor reciprocating in kind. He was simply dodging Ganondorf's attacks as if they were nothing. This continued for some moments before Ganondorf found both of his fists firmly in Link's grasp.  
"What?" he asked in shock.  
Link looked at him with the same dark expression.  
"It's time I ended you."  
"Stupid boy! Do you honestly think it so easy to destroy me, Ganondorf? Prince of Darkness? Ruler of-" Ganondorf was cut off by Link sending a swift punch to his gut.  
Ganondorf doubled over from the pain, but wasn't spared more than a second before Link lifted him by his throat. Steadying Ganondorf on his feet again, Link sent a fist into his face. Then another, and another, and another, and another. Link's onslaught couldn't be stopped, not even when Ganondorf was backed against the wall. Link didn't stop. He continued beating Ganondorf into the wall. Ganondorf was helpless against Link's might. He was near blind from the swelling around his eyes, blood was pouring down his head and face, most of his ribs were broken, and he was sure he was bleeding internally as well.  
Then, just as suddenly as the attack had started, it stopped. Ganondorf took a moment to register this, before Link grabbed his arm and threw him into the center of the room. Link appeared underneath him before he landed, kicking him through what remained of the ceiling and into the sky. As Ganondorf began to peak, Link appeared above him with his hands locked and raised above his head. The following blow to Ganondorf's skull caused him to plummet back into the castle where he and Link had previously been fighting. Link hovered where he was, the golden aura surrounding him not wavering in the slightest.  
"I guess its time to use that technique the Sages were teaching me," he said to nobody in particular.  
He shifted in the air so that he was facing straight down, towards the castle. He brought his hands together, palms facing outward as he pulled his arms closer to his side.  
"Kame..." he began, light flashing briefly within his hands. "Hame... Ha!" he yelled, bringing his arms back in front of himself and shooting a large beam of blue energy directly towards the castle. The resulting explosion was spectacular and the light blinding. The entire castle was reduced to rubble, and Ganondorf's dying screams brought Link a sense of accomplishment.  
He sighed, lazily floating down to where Zelda was watching in awe of what she had just witnessed.  
"It's done. Ganondorf is defeated," Link said wearily.  
Zelda shook her head.  
"Ganondorf can't be killed," she explained. "Only sealed within the Master Sword."  
"What?" Link was interrupted by the ground shaking.  
The pair turned back towards what was left of the castle in time to see Ganondorf burst from the rubble, breathing heavily and clearly irate. The back of his hand, where the Triforce lay, began glowing a brilliant blue, and Ganondorf began shaking before bringing all of his limbs together. He screamed, body snapping back into place and waves of power flowing through him as his body underwent a bestial transformation. His body grew to enormous size, his face took on a monstrous appearance, his eyes turned into slits, a reptillian tail grew behind him, and two colassal swords appeared in each of his hands.  
"I am Ganon!" The beast roared, causing Zelda's dress and what was left of Link's tunic to billow in the ensuing winds.  
"Where's the Master Sword?" Link asked, looking frantically around them.  
"I'll find it," Zelda assured him. "You keep him busy."  
Link nodded to her, and both went about their respective duties. Zelda began scouring the ground for the legendary blade, and Link turned to face his nemesis.  
"Hyaa!" Link yelled, rushing through the air towards his foe.  
He only just dodged the swing of a blade by rolling across the ground, and then he immediately shot straight up to avoid the other. Using this time, he threw an energy blast at Ganon, taking off half the monsters face. He was shocked to find that his attack didnt deter Ganon in the slightest. The missing body parts regenerated almost instantly, and Ganon quickly followed up with a counter attack. Link dodged both swords again, but couldn't react in time before Ganon's tail hit him solidly in the side, sending him tumbling across the dirt.  
"So the Master Sword is the only thing that can finish him," he grunted.  
Standing once more, he blurred past Ganon's defenses, sending a powerful kick into the monster's stomach. Ganon hissed in pain, but couldn't react before Link blew a hole through his entire midsection, blood pooling everywhere. Link jumped back as quickly as he could to avoid Ganon's blades again, the monster's body regenerating before he had even landed. Link dashed forward again, deciding to just dodge Ganon's blows as best he could before Zelda found his sword. Ganon's power was dramatically increased, but Link would say that the monster was just below his own level at this point, and he didn't have much trouble dodging the nastier blows, although he was hit infrequently.  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."  
And it was true, Link could feel his power draining. It was a miracle he was even still standing. But he had to fight on. In the middle of avoiding yet another blow that would have taken his head off, Link heard it.  
"Link! I found it! Over here!" Zelda called from the distance.  
"Right!" It took Link only a moment to get away from Ganon and back to Zelda, who was waiting for him with the Master Sword in hand. "Thanks," he said, taking the weapon from her.  
"Link, I can sense something off with his tail," she told him even as Ganon approached. "Try to attack that."  
Link nodded an affirmative before charging at Ganon once more. Ganon swung, but both of his blades buried themselves in the ground. Link had used his superior speed to circle around his enemy without Ganon even noticing. With a mighty swing, he cleaved Ganon's tail in two. The beast howled in pain as blood squirted from his stump. Ganon fell to his hands and knees, using his swords to keep him upright. As he was moving back to a standing position, a bright light hit him, coming from Zelda herself.  
"Link! I've pinned him down. Quickly! Gather the energy of the Sages and finish this monstrosity off!" She yelled without taking her eyes off of Ganon.  
"Right!" he replied, flying into the air directly above Ganons head, in front of Zelda.  
He raised the Master Sword skyward, channeling as much of his own power into it as he could. This would be his last attack, alright.  
"Sages, hear me!" he called. "Grant your power unto me so that I may seal this evil away forever!"  
He could feel the power of the Sages gathering within him. It was time to end this. He funneled all of the power into the Master Sword, so much so that it shone brilliantly, nearly blinding everyone there. Link lost his own golden aura adding power to the blade. And so, with one last push, Link dashed forward and buried the Master Sword deep within Ganon's skull. The beast howled in pain, rising up and spasming about the ground, a light enveloping it. When the light died down, Ganon was gone, and there was silence.  
"He has been sealed within the Sacred Realm," Zelda said, coming beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hyrule owes you a great debt."  
"Too much has been lost," Link commented, thinking of Navi.  
"Which is why I'm placing you back in your time, before any of this happens," Zelda replied.  
"Wait, what?" the last thing Link heard before he lost conciousness was the beautiful melody of an ocarina.

 **So I know the ending fell apart there, but it's really late and that's all my sleep-deprived brain could come up with. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I might make an entire story about this, covering OoT, MM, TP, SS, and maybe even WW. Later!**


End file.
